Hotel Robberies
by Rescue45
Summary: This is another story written by niece who is nine. Starsky and Hutch are asked to help discover who is stealing from guests at a hotel as a favor for their chief.


This is a story written my niece who is only 9. She needed more help on this story but the ideas and plot are hers. This story takes place in the future using my timeline where Starsky and Hutch are married and each has a son.

Hotel Robberies

It was the day before Kenny's birthday. Hutch sat on the porch and waited for Starsky to pick him up for work.

When they got to the station, Chief Sterling called them into his office. "An old friend of mine, Jake Edison, called from Stewart. He needs some help on an undercover assignment. Stewart is a small town and he needs a couple of unrecognizable detectives. Someone is stealing from the hotel guests. I need one of you to work in maintenance and the other to work as a bellhop."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Sure thing, Chief."

"I'll call Jake and see when he needs you."

"Maybe I can be Bruce Wayne," Starsky said.

"And I'll be Dick Grayson," Hutch added.

"Maybe something a little more…realistic," the Chief said.

"I'll be Derek Clarkson, the bellhop," Hutch said.

"I'll be Jeff Whitten, the maintenance man," Starsky said.

"Okay, that's better. I'll call Jake." Chief Sterling called Sherriff Edison.

"Hi, Logan."

"Hi, Jake. My men have agreed to accept the assignment. When do you need them?"

"The day after tomorrow would be fine," Sherriff Edison said.

"The men I'm sending are Detective Sergeant David Starsky and Detective Sergeant Ken Hutchinson. Starsky's cover will be Jeff Whitten and Hutch's will be David Clarkson. Starsky will be the maintenance man and Hutch will be the bellhop."

"Thanks. We need to set up a meeting so they know who I am."

"How about tomorrow at my office?"

"Sounds great. I'll be there at nine." The two men hung up.

Chief Sterling told Starsky and Hutch to be in his office by nine tomorrow morning. They agreed and the chief gave them the rest of the day off to give them time to prepare and let their families know.

Starsky and Hutch went to Starsky's place and told Jeanne they were going undercover again. They couldn't tell her the details and she understood that. Starsky, Hutch and Jeanne decided that Hutch and Davey could stay the night. Hutch said, "I'll watch the boys so you two go on a date since we'll be gone for a few days."

"Thanks, Hutch, it's been a while since we've gone out together," Starsky said.

A few minutes later the boys came home from school. "Uncle Dave, are you going undercover again?" Davey asked.

"Yeah, Hutch and I are going undercover," Starsky answered.

"We know you can't give us details," Kenny said.

"We'll be gone for a few days," Hutch said. "Davey, do you still have enough clothes here?"

"Yeah, I've got plenty."

"I'm going to check my room and see if I have enough," Hutch said. Hutch went to his room and looked through the drawers and found that he had enough clothes.

Starsky told Jeanne, "I have the perfect place for us to go tonight. It will be a surprise."

"Starsky, can you give me a hint so I know what to wear."

"Nothing fancy, just put on jeans." Starsky replied. "I'll go check on Hutch." Starsky walked to Hutch's room and asked him to call Huggy and have him prepare a picnic dinner. Starsky told Hutch that his plans were to take Jeanne to the beach. "What are you going to do with the boys?"

"We'll go to the store and pick up ingredients for a homemade pizza."

"Okay, but you're cleaning up the mess," Starsky said. And they both laughed.

Starsky told Jeanne he had to deliver a message to Huggy and drove by The Pits. He pulled up and went inside. Huggy met him at the counter. "Special delivery for Starsky," Huggy said as he handed Starsky a bag. Huggy told Starsky, "This is some fish, crab legs, baked potatoes, and some white wine."

"Thanks, Hug."

"You're welcome," Huggy said as he stretched out his hand for money.

Starsky took a penny out of his pocket and gave it to Huggy. "I owe you the rest."

Huggy rolled his eyes and said, "You two have fun on that date of yours."

Starsky said, "Thank you," again and left the bar carrying the bag.

When Starsky got to the car he smiled and Jeanne and said, "We're going to the beach and having a picnic dinner."

Jeanne smiled and said, "Thank you, that sounds delightful."

When they got to the beach, Starsky opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket while Jeanne held the bag of food. They walked onto the beach and Starsky laid the blanket down on the sand. Jeanne asked, "What did Huggy make for us?"

"Fish, crab legs, baked potatoes and white wine."

Jeanne set the bag down on the blanket and said, "That sounds delicious."

Once they were sitting down, Starsky pulled out the containers of food and a bottle of wine. Starsky found two glass plates, silverware and two wine glasses in the bag. He looked at Jeanne and said, "Huggy always knows just what we need."

The boys and Hutch were at the store and Hutch said, "After we get what we need you can both pick out a toy." After they picked up pizza dough, sauce, pepperoni, cheese, and sausage they headed toward the toy isle.

There was a big domino display, and that's where the trouble began. Hutch was trying to find Davey who had taken a wrong turn while Kenny was dribbling a basket ball and he accidently hit the domino display and dominos flew everywhere. Davey heard a repeating tapping sound as the dominos hit the floor. He went toward the source of the noise. He found Kenny picking the dominos up and started helping. An employee found the two boys and asked what happened in a loud and angry voice. Hutch heard the employee and knew Kenny and Davey were the ones she was fussing at. He found the boys picking up the dominos off the floor and saw the basketball in the middle. Hutch looked at the employee and said, "It's unnecessary to yell at a couple of seven-year olds."

The employee told Hutch, "It took me two hours to set up that display."

"I'm sorry, they can set it back up for you. Kenny, Davey you have to set the display back up the way it was."

"If it helps, I'll give you a picture of the display." She left to get the picture.

Kenny looked at Davey and said, "We're in deep this time, Hutch."

"Yeah, we sure are, Starsky."

Hutch looked his son and nephew and said, "Which one of you knocked over the display?"

"I did," Kenny said.

"What happened?" Hutch asked him.

"I was dribbling the ball and accidently hit the display. I'm sorry and I'll put it back."

"I'll help you," said Davey.

"You guys can not pick out a toy, but you can still help me make the pizzas."

"Yes, Sir," they said simultaneously.

Just then the employee came back with the picture of the display. It only took Kenny and Davey twenty minutes to put the display back.

As soon as the display was back together, Hutch paid for the pizza ingredients. They went back to Starsky's. Hutch preheated the oven while Kenny and Davey took turns rolling the dough. After they rolled the dough out, they added the sauce and toppings. Hutch put the pizza in the oven and set the timer. Once they finished the pizza, Hutch gave the boys a bath and put them to bed. About twenty minutes after Hutch put the boys to bed, Starsky and Jeanne came home.

When Starsky and Jeanne came in Hutch asked, "How was your date?"

"It was good. Huggy even packed real plates and silverware and wine glasses," Jeanne said.

"How was your afternoon with the boys?" Starsky asked.

"We were at the store and I lost track of Davey and Kenny accidently knocked over the domino display. I found Davey and Kenny picking up the dominos. An employee started fussing at them and I made the boys put the display back up."

"It sounds like you had a nice afternoon," Starsky said. After they talked about their afternoon a little bit more, they all went to bed.

The next morning when Davey woke up he looked at Kenny and said, "Happy Birthday, Starsky."

"Thank you, Hutch."

Starsky and Hutch were up at 7:00. The first thing Starsky, Jeanne and Hutch said to Kenny was happy birthday. "Thank you," Kenny said.

Starsky and Hutch helped the boys get ready for school. The boys were ready quick enough for Starsky and Hutch to take them to school. Kenny and Davey were in the same second grade class.

After Starsky and Hutch dropped the boys off, they headed to the station to meet with Jake Edison. They went in Chief Sterling's office and saw a man with short brown hair sitting in a chair. Starsky and Hutch said, "Hi" and shook the man's hand. Hutch said, "You must be Sherriff Jake Edison."

Sherriff Edison said, "You must be Starsky."

"I'm Hutch, he's Starsky," Hutch said pointing at his partner.

Sherriff Edison filled them in on the case. After they had gone over the entire case and got their fake IDs, Starsky and Hutch went back to Starsky's. While they were ridding down the road Starsky told Hutch he and Davey could stay the night again after Kenny's birthday party.

When they got home Starsky, Jeanne, Davey and Hutch surprised Kenny with the party. The piñata was shaped like a magician's hat because Kenny wanted to be a magician. Everyone had fun. For his birthday, Davey bought him a magician's hat and wand. Hutch gave him a magician's cape. The cape was made out of black silk with yellow stars and moons on it. His parents got him a magic set including a set of magic cards, a trick book to show him how to do tricks, magic handcuffs, and other cool things. The boys were allowed to stay up an extra half-hour to play with Kenny's new toys.

The next morning Starsky and Hutch told the boys and Jeanne they didn't know how long they'd be gone. The boys rode the bus to school and Jeanne went to work. Starsky and Hutch packed and left their badges and real IDs at Starsky's. Starsky took off his wedding ring and put in Jeanne's jewelry box. They headed toward Stewart in the van.

They arrived in Stewart and the first building they saw was a small brick building that had a sign that said 'James's Gas' it also had a few gas pumps. Starsky stopped at the small building because they needed gas. When the tank was full they left the gas station and went to the hotel. Surprisingly, the hotel was pretty big. It had been prearranged for the hotel manager to hire Jeff Whitten and David Clarkson. Starsky and Hutch approached the front counter and Hutch said, "I'm David Clarkson and this is my friend, Jeff Whitten. We're here to apply for the maintenance and bellhop positions."

"Can we please speak to the manager?" Starsky asked.

"One minute, please," the blond woman at the counter said. She went into the back and came out with a tall, brown-haired man.

The man said, "Come into my office, please."

Starsky and Hutch agreed and followed the man into his office. The manager shut the door and sat behind a brown desk. He said, "My name is Neil Henderson. The Sherriff told me you will be undercover to see who is stealing various items from the guests."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Henderson," Starsky said.

"Please, call me Neil."

"Do you let any of your other employees call you Neil?" Hutch asked.

"No. They call me Mr. Henderson."

"If we're the only ones calling you Neil, it will blow our cover. You have to treat us like any other employee."

"Oh, yeah."

"Do you suspect anyone?"Hutch asked.

"Yes, I suspect Michael Rodriguez."

"Why do you suspect him?" Starsky and Hutch asked at the same time.

"He works in housekeeping and the only reports of stolen items come after he's left guest's rooms."

"Do you have a picture of him and when does he work next?" Starsky said.

"He works tomorrow morning at nine. I have a picture of him I can give you." He opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a picture and handed it to Starsky and Hutch. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"No Sir, Mr. Henderson," Starsky said.

"We'll see what we can find out," Hutch said.

"I'll take you to your rooms then."

Mr. Henderson took Starsky and Hutch to their room. He gave them master keys and told them to get settled and meet him back in his office in about an hour. Starsky and Hutch had adjoining rooms. They were happy they'd be next to each other. The rooms were employee rooms and had their own refrigerator and stove. Starsky and Hutch spent the next half hour unpacking and hanging up their clothes and putting away their stuff. They went to see Mr. Henderson and he showed them around the hotel, explained their duties, and handed them their uniforms. They were to start work tomorrow at nine.

Starsky and Hutch walked around the hotel and in the lobby there were tables, chairs and a fireplace. There were pictures hanging on the walls in the hallways. The restaurant was to the right of the check-in desk.

After they left the hotel, they went to a little grocery store down the street and bought some food.

The next morning, Starsky and Hutch got up at 7:30, got dressed, ate breakfast and were at work by 9:00.

Hutch waited in the lobby for someone to come in while Starsky was changing a light bulb in one of the rooms. About 9:30 a guest checked in and Hutch carried their bags to room 201. Hutch returned to the lobby and waited for another guest.

Hutch watched as a woman approached the hotel clerk and said, "My favorite necklace is missing from my room."

The clerk went into the manager's office and told him about the woman and the missing necklace. The manager came out of his office and asked the woman to step into his office. "Please, take a seat," he said.

She sat down and said, "My name is Carol Reynolds."

Mr. Henderson asked her to describe the necklace. She said, "It was a heart shaped ruby on a gold chain. I got the necklace from my daughter Emmi for Mother's Day."

"Where was the last place you saw it?"

"I took it off before I went to bed and put it on the dresser. I went to breakfast and when I came back it was gone."

"What's your room number?"

"125."

"I'll have my employees keep an eye out for it."

"Okay, thanks," Carol said as she left the room.

Mr. Henderson called Starsky on the walkie talkie and asked him to come to the office. Starsky went into the office and sat down. Mr. Henderson told Starsky about the missing necklace. Starsky asked, "Who had access to the room while Mrs. Reynolds was out?"

"Thomas O'Brien was in there to fix a door knob around 9:00 and housekeeping was also in there."

"Who was in there from housekeeping?"

"Michael Rodrequez."

"Hey, wasn't Michael the one you suspected?"

"Yeah, he is."

"I will let Hutch know and we'll get back with you." Starsky left the office.

Starsky didn't tell Hutch right away because if he told him in the lobby someone might overhear them talking. He waited until their lunch break. They met for lunch in Hutch's room and Starsky filled Hutch in about the missing necklace. As they were eating, Starsky told Hutch about Michael Rodriguez and Thomas O'Brien being in the room. After their lunch break, Hutch went back to the lobby and waited for another guest while Starsky fixed the sink in room 121.

After fifteen minutes, a man came into the lobby and reported to the clerk that his wallet was missing. The clerk notified the manager. The manager came out of his office and said, "I'm Neil Henderson, the manager. Let's go in my office and talk."

They shook hands and the man said, "I'm Jeremy Baker."

Once inside the office Jeremy sat down in a soft, brown, leather chair. "I left my room to get a drink from the machine and when I came back my door was open and my wallet was gone. When I left, it was sitting on my bed. I had just taken out money for the drink machine."

"Are you sure you didn't leave your door open?"

Jeremy shot up out of his chair and in an angry, loud tone. "I did not leave my door open! I'm a seasoned traveler and I know better than to leave my door open!"

"Please, describe your wallet," Neil Henderson said in a calm voice.

"It's a brown leather wallet. I had a picture of my wife and daughter, a credit card, and not to mention two hundred dollars!" He was still furious. "What are you going to do about it, huh?"

Still in a calm voice the manager said, "Let me look into it. In the meantime, why don't you go double check your room and see if anything else is missing."

"How are you going to find it? How?"

"We'll do everything we can. I'll call the police and file a report with them if I have to."

Jeremy left the office and mumbled something under his breath as he slammed the door behind him. Neil called Hutch on the radio and requested a meeting with him as soon as possible. About five minutes later, Hutch entered Neil's office. "A Jeremy Baker came in and reported a missing wallet. He said he went to the drink machine and when he came back, his door was opened a crack and his wallet was gone."

"Is Mike Rodriguez in the building?"

"He left about ten minutes ago."

"Do you have an address for Mike?"

"Yes." Neil searched through a file cabinet and pulled out Mike's contact information. He copied the address down on a sticky note and handed it to Hutch.

Hutch thanked Neil and left the office. Starsky was on a ladder changing a light bulb and didn't hear or see Hutch approaching. Hutch said, "Boo!"

Starsky nearly fell off the ladder. "How childish are you?"

"You have no room to talk, Buddy."

Hutch filled Starsky in and they went to Mike's house. When they arrived, Starsky knocked on the door and Mike answered. Starsky and Hutch showed Mike their badges and Starsky said, "Can we come in?"

"You're cops?" Mike said as he opened the door wide enough for them to enter.

"Hello, we're from the Bay City police department. I'm Detective Sergeant Hutchinson and this is my partner Detective Sergeant Starsky."

"But you guys work at the hotel. You guys are trying to figure out who's been robbing hotel guests, aren't ya?"

"Yes. Can we sit down and talk to you?" Starsky asked.

"Sure." He led them to the kitchen table. "What can I do?"

Starsky and Hutch exchanged confused glances. They were thinking the same thing which was, why would he offer to help if he's behind the robberies?

"You don't think I had anything to do with it, do you?"

"You're name has come up." Starsky said.

"Well, I had nothing to do with it. You can search my car and my house."

"That's not a bad idea," Hutch said. The three men went to the car. Hutch opened the car door and looked in the glove box. There, he found a brown leather wallet. Inside, he found a picture of a woman and a little girl with brown hair and eyes. Hutch held up the wallet and asked, "Where did this come from?"

Mike looked flabbergasted. His mouth was gaped open and his eyes were wide. "I don't know. Where did that come from? That was planted! I've never seen that wallet before in my life!"

Once again, Starsky and Hutch exchanged confused glances. They were thinking the same thing, again. "Why would he allow us to search his car if he knew he had the wallet in there?" Starsky whispered to Hutch.

"Yeah, really," Hutch replied.

"I told ya, I've never seen that wallet before."

"Let's go back inside and talk," Starsky said.

"Sure thing."

The three men went back inside. "I've got an idea," Hutch said.

The next morning, Starsky dragged himself out of bed and splashed water on his face. He put on his uniform and went to Hutch's room for breakfast. The scent of bacon and eggs wafted through the air. After breakfast, Hutch went to the lobby to wait for a guest to arrive. Starsky went to fix a water pipe in the restroom. A rather wealthy-looking man checked in wearing gold chains and flashed a wad of cash. The man looked at Hutch and said, "You, bellhop, my luggage isn't going to grow legs and walk itself to my room."

Hutch loaded the luggage on the cart and held the elevator for the guest. Starsky was already inside. "Really, Hug, you kinda over did it with the attitude," Hutch said.

"Hey, you got what you asked for, Me."

"Nice chains," Starsky added.

"Just tryin' to look the part."

The door opened and they exited the elevator. When they arrived at Huggy's room, Huggy said, "Hey, Hutch, did you forget something?"

"No."

"Where's my luggage?"

Starsky crack up laughing and added, "Seriously, Hutch, some bell hop you are."

Hutch walked back to the elevator and got the luggage and returned.

"That's more like it," Huggy said.

Hutch held his hand out with his palm up. Huggy noticed it and asked, "What?"

"If you're soooo rich, why can't you spare a tip?"

Huggy dug around in his pocket and handed Hutch a penny and said, "Here's your tip."

Hutch took the penny and said, "Real helpful, Hug."

"What do you expect, you did leave his luggage on the elevator?" Starsky said.

"That's true, you did leave my luggage."

"Let's get this show on the road, people," Hutch said.

Huggy took off his gold chains and said, "It's time to flash my cash."

"Yeah, you do that," Starsky said.

Huggy went down to the lobby and took a seat at the bar. He did exactly what he said he was going to do. Every few minutes that wad of cash was in somebody's face.

Meanwhile Starsky, Hutch and Mike were watching Huggy's room and waiting for someone enter. They waited for half an hour when they saw a man unlocking Huggy's room. As soon as the man disappeared inside the room, Starsky told Mike, "Stay put."

Starsky went to the left side of the door and Hutch took the right. Five minutes later the man came out with Huggy's gold chains in his hands. Starsky said, "Hutch, what do you suppose Henderson is doing with Huggy's gold chains?"

"I don't know, Starsk. I wonder what Sheriff Edison thinks," Hutch replied.

"Good idea. I'll call him right now while you put the cuffs on Henderson."

"What do you mean, put the cuffs on Henderson? I'm no criminal."

"Then what are you doing with Huggy's gold chains?" Hutch asked as he put the cuffs on Henderson.

Starsky and Hutch were sitting in Sheriff's Edison's office filling out the report. "I want to thank you boys for your hard work."

"We figured out it wasn't Mike when we found the wallet in his car," Starsky said.

"He told us to search the car," Hutch added.

"If he knew the wallet was there he never would have let us search it without a warrant. It was that simple."

"Yeah, after that all we had to do was set up a trap and catch Henderson red-handed."

Huggy walked in and asked, "Can I have my chains back? I borrowed them from my cousin Lou and he wants them back tomorrow."

"I knew we forgot something," Starsky said.

"Can't trust the two of you with nothin'. You two better come up with them. They were my cousin's uncle Joe's aunt Carrie's brother Seth's niece's grandma's mother's…"

"Okay we get it Huggy, you need them back," Starsky and Hutch said together.


End file.
